Stop
by izzywolf22
Summary: Self harm isn't only cutting yourself it could be pinching, bruising , ripping and more this is a sensitive topic for some of you and if I offend anyone in anyway I apologize. Implied Zolu. After Marineford - Had this story for a while, so I posted it. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own One Piece**

Luffy was in the men's quarters, surprisingly before anyone else went to 'hit the deck' it wasn't even dinner time yet.

Luffy frowned, he knows he shouldn't, and if his crew found out he wouldn't know what to do. The thing is that Nami's punches didn't leave him bruises, nothing did as long he was in a big battle or something.

Luffy sighed, he's been doing this ever since he recovered from the war, he remembers doing this when he was little after Sabo died, but Ace caught him and always soothed me to stop, and he did but he started again.

Luffy covered his fingers with armament haki and pinched his skin, he was pinching his upper arm. His face was blank as he did, he held his skin while pinching it harder by the second for about 20 seconds. He looked at his arm with his blank face and he smiled to know that his horrible thoughts were gone.

He pulled up his red cardigan, smiled and stepped out to the deck and sat on the Sunny's head. He sat and relaxed, he lifted his cardigan where only he can look and saw his older bruises, he frowned and fixed his shirt.

He's feeling sleepy, he knew he probably has something like PTSD or something that Chopper had mentioned before and he knew he was going to have nightmares. He felt it of course many people thought that his nightmares would be over in 2 years but really he was in a war! a war where his brother died the most horrible way possible in front of him. No matter how long it was he would never forget it, Luffy knows that he would never put a blade to himself because to _**him**_ that would show weakness but he knew he was weak so he still had to stay strong so he picked something that would affect him but something that won't leave permanent scars so he chose to bruise himself.

Luffy wasn't dumb, he may be idiotic but not dumb, he knew what self-harming is he knew he was harming himself. The only thing he would want is that no one of his crew saw him like this, he would even make sure Robin wasn't looking at him. Last time his brother stopped him and he did since he had someone left, but now...no he had no brother to stop him anymore.

Luffy tired with his thinking, he ended up falling asleep on the figurehead, surprisingly before dinner.

"Oi shitty marimo call crap captain for dinner." Sanji said to Zoro as he just entered the galley to get sake, "Why don't you just call everyone here like you always do shit-cook." Sanji grumbled but he did anyway, to irritate the marimo he yelled in his ear, that started a quick fight until everyone came down and Nami hit them.

Everyone sat down but something was wrong, Luffy wasn't at the table. "Uh where's Luffy?" Usopp broke the silence, everyone shrugged and looked at Zoro. Zoro sighed since he knew before he sat down and realized Luffy wasn't here, he was going to end up finding him. "Alright i'll go get him." Zoro said as he got up and exited the galley.

He stepped outside and went to the first place he could think of, he walked right up to the figure head and saw his captain sleeping with his hat over his eyes. Zoro blinked he knew Luffy was hyperactive so he never thought Luffy would sleep during the day.

"Oi captain, dinners ready." Zoro said as he watched his captain not even respond in any way to him, Zoro gaped a bit, any word that corresponds with food will wake Luffy up not matter what except from battle comas but still.

Zoro shook Luffy, he felt Luffy tense for a sec then shook it off. Luffy was glad that his face was covered by his hat, his eyes were scared and wide but he immediately calmed down when he felt his firstmate hand.

"Oi captain time for dinner." Zoro said, Luffy for the first or second time in his life he didn't feel like eating, but he went anyway knowing Chopper would check him or something. He entered the galley with Zoro, "Oi Luffy what up?" Sanji asked, Luffy thinking for once without it being depressing said, "oh I fell asleep dreaming of _uh_ meat!" everyone sighed and they began to talk and eat, for a second Zoro eyed Luffy, he was the only one who caught Luffy tiny slip up.

After dinner everyone went to their respectful places it was getting darker by the hour, Luffy went to the figurehead again, he held his arm and tipped his hat down and fell asleep despite of what would happen.

Zoro saw his captain again it was only about 8, and Luffy didn't even do much today honestly, that worried Zoro. Zoro went over and picked up his captain and walked to the men's quarters and put Luffy in his hammock, his hammock was next to his and Zoro always up for a nap fell asleep too.

When everyone was asleep Zoro woke up, he looked at Luffy who was still holding his upper arm, Zoro got up and moved Luffy's hand, a little suspicious he rolled up Luffy's sleeve to find a normal sized and fresh bruise. ' _He has a bruise? nothing affects him.'_ to be sure Zoro was thinking, he gently turned Luffy over and pulled up his other sleeve, on his upper arm he had multiple bruises, Zoro mentally grumbled. He grabbed Luffy's yellow sash and lifted it up since it covered part of his body and indeed there were old, healing bruises like the one on his arm.

Zoro frowned when he added things up, ' _Luffy is doing this to himself_ ' Zoro thought as he put Luffy's sash back on and covered the boy and went back to his hammock thinking.

It was morning Luffy got up first as always, but this time Zoro got up before Luffy it was 4 a.m. and Luffy woke up slightly after, he sat up in bed and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and Zoro did as well.

"Morning Luffy.." Zoro lazily did, Luffy yawned, "Morning, why are you up this early?" Zoro blinked and shrugged. "I don't know actually." Zoro saw Luffy exit and head out to deck.

Luffy went up to the crow's nest to watch the sunrise and Zoro followed, when Zoro got there he sat next to Luffy facing the window. It was a comfortable silence but Luffy sensed something, he remembered what he felt last night even though he was in deep sleep at the time.

"You saw them, last night?" Luffy started, Zoro sighed and nodded. " It's not the first time, I did it a lot when I was younger." Luffy finished, he sat there silently, Zoro turned to his captain, he looked down "Why?" Luffy looked down for a minute.

"I did this when someone important to me...goes away." Luffy exhaled, "I know what i'm doing but I thought cutting yourself would leave permanent scars so I didn't." Zoro looked again.

"If you did this when you were younger, happened back then?" Zoro asked, he doesn't want any members especially his captain to hurt themselves in anyway, he never thought his captain would, but Luffy always brought surprises.

Luffy held his arm, he looked at where he pinched it so hard it bled all those years ago, and he rubbed his cheek where he twisted it so much he began to bleed all over after his rampage at Amazon Lily.

"Ace wasn't my only brother…" Luffy started off, Zoro closed his eyes. "His name was Sabo, he died when I was 7 and he was 10." Luffy stopped and shifted his eyes toward Zoro without moving from his position.

Zoro mentally cursed, but he nodded to tell Luffy he can continue, if he was comfortable. Luffy took a long silent breath. "He was murdered by the Celestial Dragons after a huge terminal fire near our home."

"Was he like you and Ace, not related." Luffy nodded, "He was an noble from the Goa Kingdom, he the only noble i'll ever except..he ran away from home since he hated how the people were." Zoro eyes slightly widened, if 'Sabo' was a runaway noble than that means that he was normal, not stuck-up. "Did he wanted to be a pirate? Zoro wondered out loud.

Luffy laughed silently, "Yea all three of us did from the start.", he finished with a small but sad smile. "Is that why you did the first time, how did you grow out of it back then?". Luffy shook his head. "I didn't, Ace stopped me when he found out, but I listened." Zoro thought.

"Have you been doing this since.." Zoro knew he shouldn't bring up Marineford or Sabaody. "Yea…" Luffy mumbled. "I just find it somewhat entertaining too since it hard to bruise myself." Luffy frowned as well Zoro, "How do you do it, I can probably guess but." Luffy put his hands eye level to Zoro's, he uses armament haki on his fingers and it faded when Luffy knows that Zoro saw them.

"Did you ever had time to mourn any of them?" Luffy did a somewhat hand motion implying that he kind of did, but didn't. Zoro grabbed Luffy closer to him and took off his cardigan to see the bruises or most of the bruises. "You should stop y'know and when do you it'll just be a secret, a person like you shouldn't do this to yourself." Luffy fiddled his fingers and leans on Zoro.

Zoro rubs his hands to where the bruises are causing Luffy to flinched a little bit. "I know..but I- I forgot how…" Zoro pulled Luffy in his lap and hugged him. "If I offered help, would you stop?", Luffy looked up and nodded before whispering, "Yea.."

Zoro placed a kiss on Luffy temple and hugged him until the sun came,and Luffy knew right then he'd would try to stop.

 **IDK I just got this idea and I have many more. Hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This wasn't suppose to be ongoing, but since my clumsy self forgot to put complete I made a second chapter for kicks. hope you enjoy.**

It's been a month since Zoro spotted the bruises on Luffy, him being the only one who knows of Luffy's secret, he's the only one who checks on them.

Today was one of those days, it was nighttime and he was sitting inside the crow's nest waiting for Luffy.

"Hey" the rubber captain said softly, Zoro turned his gaze on his captain and waved and motioned Luffy over to him. Luffy took off his cardigan for Zoro to inspect, so far Luffy tried to stop bruising himself, he really did but he made one two days ago knowing Zoro was going to check on him anyway.

Zoro sighed, he knew it wasn't going to be easy to quit, you know what they say, "Old habits die hard.". Though Zoro was glad despite seeing a new bruise there, he was glad that there was only one instead multiple.

The newly formed bruise was on Luffy's side, Zoro got up for a second and returned. "Luffy…" he started, Luffy sighed he knew he wasn't getting scolded but he was probably getting a lecture or something.

"Yes…" Luffy replied after a couple of seconds. Zoro gave Luffy a small smile, Luffy was confused but he let his swordsman continue, "I really proud of you Captain." Luffy was more confused, back then Ace didn't scold Luffy but he would talk to him for an hour or so.

"Hmm?" Luffy hummed in question, obviously not expecting his first mate's words. "How long did it take for you to stop back then?" Zoro questioned as he grabbed the ointment he retrieved earlier and started rubbing it on Luffy's healing skin.

"It took me several months… Ace did the same thing you're doing checking on me..he did it more often though." Luffy chuckled a bit at the memories.

Luffy turned to face Zoro, "Okay Luffy, be honest with me." Luffy nodded, "Is this the only bruise i've seen, did you do anything else that would hurt yourself?" Luffy knew his lies were horrible, he would've lied but it was rare for someone to genuinely care and see through his facades, and actually want to help him.

Ace and Sabo were there for him always, they knew when Luffy would pull a fake smile, or just mask his emotions, they were the ones who help him through that time. Zoro was now in their place, it was funny really, even Robin who was a master off facades and emotions didn't realize Luffy's.

Luffy was honestly glad for the help, he hated hurting himself, but it made his pain go away..momentarily. Despite wanting to hide it and his pain, he was glad that Zoro found out.

Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair when he notice the smaller man was in thought, "You're improving quicker than I thought." Luffy shrugged, "I guess it's easier since I already went through this." Luffy gave a small smile.

Zoro got up and put the ointment back in the first aid kit that Chopper has in the crow's nest. Zoro helped Luffy up onto the couch in the nest. Zoro ruffled Luffy's hair again, and being the watchman he was..he fell asleep and Luffy smiled.

He knew he need to put in more effort, but he has nakama by his side even though only one knows about it, but he was content it might take a little longer but Luffy was relieved. His best friend, firstmate, and nakama helped him, he knows he will stop but there's still scars on his heart, but the scars will be less visible in the future, hopefully a brighter future for him, and his nakama.

 **And to my first reviewer on this story, no I thankfully do not harm myself but i had this idea and you know Luffy is full of surprises and thank you for caring :P**


End file.
